Pent up Passion
by ShunShinMe
Summary: Have you ever wondered if what was between Vegeta and Goku was more than intense rivalry? Did it ever seem like there was this slow passion and pent up lust stirring and spurring on their need to be stronger than the other? The answer is written in perfect clarity: they have a fire between them has just been ignited.
1. Primal

The two Saiyans faced each other across the field. Both of their clothes were practically and almost entirely shredded and it was hard to keep up their Super Saiyan forms. Neither of them were going to back down from this..., their race wouldn't allow that sort of mind set.

Though, unknown to either of them, something else was beneath the surface... something so primal and that's been building up in a slow torture for years. Both of them dismissed this as a simple lust for battle. The other factor that's beginning to surface and make an appearance is not identified by either of them.

Final blows were delivered to both of their faces before Goku gripped Vegeta by his Spandex collar. They were panting in each other's faces and heat was radiating off of them in waves... two different kinds of heat. Their eyes connected, a spark was exchanged between them and Goku took the initiative to finally have let this heat explode and set fire to their rivalry on a whole different setting and level.

Goku crashed his lips against Vegeta's in a fiery meeting of two forces. Goku's grip tightened on the Spandex suit keeping the stunned Saiyan prince still, not that Vegeta was moving... he's too shocked. Goku, on the other hand, began devouring the tough and still lips beneath his... he never knew this kind of raw passion coursing through him in his entire life... not even from his _wife _of all people even though Vegeta isn't participating at all in this one-sided dance.

Vegeta finally came to his senses pushing away the larger Saiyan still in his Super Saiyan form, so Earth's savior went flying backwards. It was so easy for Vegeta because Goku's guard was down completely. Goku got up slowly from the crushed boulders.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?!" Vegeta said viciously "Did you suffer one too many blows to the head from me?!"

Goku stood shakily feeling embarrassment and anger course through him in his primal state of mind and growled, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta blasted off from the ground not wanting to stick around the stronger fighter. Vegeta wouldn't have been so freaked out if he hadn't felt the same overwhelming primal _lust, _finally there's a word for the electrifying tension between. Unlike Goku, Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't act upon it because he had more self-control than the younger Saiyan and more aware of the situation they're in. He didn't want to see Goku again... not for awhile that is. Vegeta, couldn't come up with why the hell Goku would do that... doesn't he have a woman? It doesn't make sense to Vegeta along with all that's been stated before.

Although, there was one thing Vegeta couldn't deny no matter how many times he will try..., he wouldn't mind doing it again and especially with someone who can handle the brunt of his strength.

Goku stared at his feet feeling stupider than he's ever felt in his whole life. I mean what the hell was he thinking? He kissed Vegeta... without any sort of warning or repercussions and he freaked the hell out. Could anyone blame him?

Is it wrong that Goku wanted to do it again?

* * *

xXx

* * *

Vegeta's hot and ragged breath came out in hot and steady puffs against his face making Goku shiver. With each and every thrust he could feel Vegeta clawing at his back leaving red little lines down his hard and muscled back. Hoarse and raspy moans left the prince's mouth as he arched his back.

"Kakarot!"

"Goku!"

Goku stopped gripping his bruising and bleeding wife noticing what he just did. He felt terribly guilty as he rolled over on his side. He was thinking about having sex with someone who can take his strength and power and got carried away. He better stop doing that or he might just call out the wrong name during his throws of passion... and seriously hurt Chi-Chi.

"I'm sorry," Goku said sincerely to an angry and hurt Chi-Chi.

She calmed her breathing to the point to where she could talk, "You could've seriously hurt me, Goku!"

"Again, I'm so very sorry, Chi-Chi."

More than anything he wanted her to stop her continous yelling at him... this has always bothered him to the point where he's getting fed up with it... Some days he really wished he hadnt made that promise so many years ago..., but then he wouldn't have his two precious children Gohan and Goten, therefore he wouldn't take it back for that sole purpose alone. He just wished he didn't have his crazy wife.

That, however, is the least of Goku's problems right now. In the midst of having sex with his wife he was imagining making love to Vegeta. That freaked him out... more than when he spontaneously kissed Vegeta in the forest. The horrible thought of accidently saying Vegeta's name came to mind and was greatful that didn't happen he'd would be having more trouble from Chi-Chi then simple yelling.

Goku just doesn't know what he's going to do about all this.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Vegeta scrubbed furiously against his lips with hot water and liquid soap. He severely hated that he could still feel the wonderful tingle of Goku's lips dominating his own. He scowled at his reflection and bit harshly at his traitorous bottom lip.

He couldn't fathom why on Earth or any other planet in this universe that Goku is still dominating the Saiyan prince in yet another form. Why does he allows come out ahead of him...? Vegeta was disgusted with himself and even more disgusted with Goku for acting on instinct and not using his damn brain.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called for her husband.

_Oh give me a fucking break... I don't need anymore crap especially from the woman, _Vegeta thought.

"What, woman?" He growled drying his face still feeling the lovely tingle there.

"It's time for dinner," she said, long used to being called that.

Vegeta left the bathroom, famished. Maybe his seemingly insatiable hunger will distract him from his training time that went wrong today... God, he didn't want to think about how much he wanted to do it again... and more.


	2. Skipped Training Session

Goku could feel frustration bubbling right beneath his skin. Why isn't Vegeta here like usual for their recreational sparring? He never misses it because each and every day he believes today is the day that he will beat his rival, Goku, and become stronger. Did Goku's assault on Vegeta's lips freak him out so much to the point where he won't show up to fight at all? Goku wouldn't believe that, but evidence was proving that theory wrong.

"Vegeta, where are you?" Goku sighed in frustration wanting to fight someone who can endure his strength.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Vegeta refused to see Goku until he was sure he could dominate him in ever sense there is... fighting... eating... kissing and anything that comes to mind. Therefore, Vegeta was training under four hundred times the Earth's gravity: lifting weights, doing lunges and push ups.

Vegeta refused to believe two things: that Goku played the dominant part in their rivalry, and that he's not gay or hot for Goku's touch... He absolutely refuses to believe that... ever. He has two children and a wife to prove the idea of him being gay wrong. Those thoughts just made him train harder and work out his frustration.

_I will surpass you Kakarot, in any way shape or form known in this universe, _Vegeta thought bitterly as he punched through one of the test dummies.

Even with those words thought, he secretly craved and loved the sweet domination from his fellow Saiyan. He would never admit this out loud or to himself because of his pride and arrogance, but he wanted it again... he loved the struggle and challenge that lies there. For those reasons alone he vowed to never see Goku again until he's stronger and have those feelings, desires and doubts melt away like butter...

Eventually Vegeta defeated the last dummy finishing off his training in a cold sweat and not even maintaining his Super Saiyan form. He simply saw no point to it. He craved and longed for something challenging that will truly get his blood pumping... like Goku, the Saiyan prince cursed himself for thinking and craving a long fight with Goku because deep down he knew that it would lead to kissing again in the heat of it all. Vegeta wanted to avoid that at all costs because he knows what follows kissing... and he would never forgive himself for it if it led to that.

The prince of an extinct race began to leave the training room and ignoring Bulma's constant attempts to talk to him. He simply didn't care as she began screaming at him For not listening. He didn't even know _why _he married such a tyrannical woman... I suppose everything he did with Bulma was centered on loneliness... it's a feeling he hates more than all these needs and feelings his carrying around lately. He honestly didn't know how these humans took all of this baggage... He wondered if this was what the poets went on about that he thought was far too sappy. All these humans in his opinion are just slaves to either their hormones, pheromones, or their emotions and it just sickens him that he's now a part of it... or at least he's beginning to be. In his mind, the feeling that's swimming inside him must be eliminated... the loneliness the need and the sheer desire to feel warmth and comfort, it's public enemy number one.

"Woman!" Vegeta called out abruptly and right through one of her annoying rants.

"About damn time I got your attention, you idiot! I—" She was cut off mid-sentence again by her rude husband.

"Let's go upstairs," Vegeta said with a small smirk that usually got her to sleep with him when _he_ wanted to, after all women do find him attractive.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Goku was feeling very disappointed and rather hurt by Vegeta not showing up today. Every other morning and afternoon they fought to sate their lust for battle, it's understood that they must always show up. Goku went home feeling very unsatisfied... in two ways. Chi-Chi noticed his rather down cast mood as he ate with less vigor than usual, this frustrated the woman. She can't stand things not going her way, she likes Goku happy.

"Goku, what's wrong?!" She demanded wanting him to just tell her things right off the bat.

"It's nothing, Chi-Chi. I'm just tired," Goku said through his hand making his words muffled as he rested his face there.

She scowled heavily at his response wanting him to spit out whatever he's from her. Goku is not an unhappy kind of person... not even just a little bit, he's always cheerful and ignorant like when he was first introduced to Bulma so many years ago. Although to be fair, he has gained some knowledge not a lot but some over the years and he feels enraged or miserable when someone important to him dies...

"Fine, don't tell me then," she practically growled and stormed off.

Goku assumed she was still made about last night, nothing more and nothing less. He didn't think it had anything to do with lack of communication in their relationship they have. It's grating on Chi-Chi's nerves that their poor communication is getting worse; Goku on the other hand is blissfully unaware as usual... and is too distracted by his new-found thoughts of Vegeta and what he might been doing instead of training with him.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Vegeta was severely unsatisfied as he faced away from his blue haired wife while she slept and felt satisfied. Sex with her just didn't do it like it used to for him, the Saiyan prince longed to use his full strength during intercourse and foreplay. He has considered doing that to her, but he knew if he did she would die and then _he'd _have to do everything that she's done so far and he didn't want that. Vegeta eventually drifted into a restless sleep...

_His tough yet soft lips devoured and dominated my smaller ones. It caused the my head to spin and my legs to become weak as Kakarot's strong arms clutched me against his hard, chiseled and muscled body to support my pleasure weakened one. I clutched desperately at his shoulders as my feet came off the ground because of our height difference. This desperate heat and need I've never felt before caused a keening moan to leave my busy lips. I wanted it all right here and now... I didn't care about anything else... not even the repercussions that will soon come._

_Kakarot pulled back with red and puffy lips panting softly. I mirrored his actions since he's left me breathless and I wanted him to continue more than anything. Why the hell is he stopping?_

_"Kakarot," I growled trying to satisfy my arousal by trying to thrust it against his and reattach our lips._

_"No," Kakarot said, "beg for it."_

Vegeta abruptly woke up in a cold sweat with a raging hard on. He panted softly and hated himself for this biological reaction to what he's really attracted to. He imagined disgusting things to deflate his traitorous arousal like ripped open intestines, Roushi in a bikini, and large piles of manure. The second one did it for him, his penis went flaccid at the disturbing image.

_Kakarot, I hate you forever, _Vegeta thought.


	3. Incomplete Mark

Goku made up his mind: he's going to confront Vegeta and demand an explanation... and act like he didn't do anything wrong during their little last meeting when their lips met with passion he felt was so potent that he _knew _Vegeta couldn't deny it. He wanted to get to do it again so badly that it began to fog up his thoughts of reason even more, but he kept it at bay because of his morals and scruples. He wasn't going to force himself upon Vegeta for answers, but he just wasn't going to let their training sessions he looks forward to disappear. His Saiyan heritage demands fighting to sate his needs.

"Vegeta," Goku called out knocking hard on the Capsule Corp door.

Bulma answered the door wondering why her longest friend is here at her door. Goku smiled his usual friendly smile trying not to think how he kissed his very first friend's husband.

"Oh hi, Goku. Why are you looking for Vegeta?" Bulma asked curiously.

Goku answered truthfully, "He missed his training session with me yesterday. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the Gravity Room," the blue haired girl said closing the door with a tiny smile.

Goku flew over to the area not wanting to waste any time. He heard soft and ragged pants in the room where Vegeta's training, so he peaked into the window catching the image of the sweaty Saiyan Prince trying desperately to catch his breath. Goku went into the room and suddenly like a Ki blast to the face his nose was invaded by an intoxicating scent... it smelled musky mixed in with something like firecrackers. He blamed it on his heightened sense of smell, but the smell was too addicting for him and began to cloud his better judgement, so he began to shallowly breath through his mouth to avoid the scent.

Goku entered the training area and definitely felt the huge difference in gravity, yet it was manageable enough for him to walk over to Vegeta who looked like he couldn't escape even if he tried. Goku figured this was the perfect time to question the prince. Goku faced the winded Saiyan and began to ask him his question.

"Vegeta, why won't you train with me?"

"Are... you... stupid... or... something?" Vegeta asked trying to catch his breath and talking between heavy pants.

"No," Goku said trying not to openly check out the rippling and sweating muscles, "What's your problem?"

"You," Vegeta straightened up and finally caught his breath, "sexually assaulted me, so I'm not training with you anymore."

"Sexually assaulted?!" Goku demanded feeling like he's been accused of being a pervert, "I did no such thing! I distinctly remember you not backing off at all."

"You surprised the hell out of me, of course I'm not going to back off right away!"

Their faces began to get closer in the heat of their argument and tensions began to run high. Something is building up...

"Well, that doesn't explain the fact that you skipped a training session that you never skip even when you're sick!"

"W-well," Vegeta stuttered finding it hard to come up with an excuse as he broke eye contact.

Goku began to inhale through his nose temporarily forgetting about the compelling scent because Vegeta's close proximity and him not coming up with any excuses or reasons at this point. Then the scent hit him deep inside his body making his head spin and do the instinctual thing...

"Kakarot, what are you—" Vegeta was cut off.

Goku's lips met up with Vegeta's as he pulled the smaller body flush against his own. Vegeta could feel his head begin to swim and his lips began to participate with equal want and force as Goku's hands explored everywhere with touches that made him go a little crazy with desire. Goku could feel this hunger from deep within him being sated as his tongue brushed back and forth over Vegeta's smaller muscle and pushing it back and forth where he saw fit feeling the raw passion that lies between them. A soft moan left Vegeta's lips as both of their hips rocked back and forth against each other as both of them quickly became aroused.

"Vegeta," Goku whispered huskily when his slightly puffy lips touched the shell of the smaller and older man's ear.

Vegeta shivered as he clutched Goku's large biceps and his eyes became half-lid. Goku nipped at the shell of his ear and sucked lightly, it made Vegeta shudder and lean into the touches. However, some sense started to come to the prince through all this primal heat as Goku began to deeply inhale the source of the aroma at his neck.

"Kakarot, get off," Vegeta said softly as Goku's hips snapped against his repeatedly making the protests a little harder to get across.

Vegeta could feel the sensation of sharp teeth penetrate the muscles of his neck making the prince squirm and writhe as a scream of ecstasy left his lips. Vegeta's hips thrusted faster against Goku and said younger Saiyan began suck deeply against the new hickey he just created. Once Goku pulled back he realized what just happened here. He felt cum stain his pants and noticed the smell of Vegeta's too and that he gave the prince a heavily bleeding hickey. Goku felt insanely guilty and freaked out, so he left by running out of the room and flying away.

Vegeta collapsed to his knees and clasped his wound at his neck. His body still felt like it was on fire and burning for desire like something was incomplete.

"Kakarot, what have you done?" Vegeta growled.

Vegeta knew exactly why he tried to get Goku to stop when he felt his lips at his neck. Goku had marked him... it's a permanent mark that Saiyans place upon their mates for life. There are no known ways to get rid of said mating mark... Vegeta remembered his father explaining what all this meant during his childhood when the talk of the birds and bees topic came up. He specifically remembered his father telling him to avoid it at all cost until the right one came along because he's the prince. Now, Goku is entwined to Vegeta _permanently._

"You idiot, Kakarot! I shall never forgive you!"


	4. Perks of the Mating Mark

Goku felt his head throb in intense pain at what just happened, it's not because of the actions he just did... no it's for leaving Vegeta. He didn't care, he felt that he needed to get as far away from Vegeta as he possibly could, but every inch of his body screamed that he needed to go back and be with Vegeta to complete the mark. Every half a mile the pain would intensify and make everything worse, but Goku—as everyone knows— can endure a lot of pain, so he flew on into the air without the intention of going back.

I suppose the reason he didn't IT'd to where he wanted to go was because he couldn't really think of a destination that would be appropriate for the time being, all he could think of was how fast he could get away from Vegeta.

The hero of Earth didn't even want to think of what Chi-Chi would do to him if she found out how close he was to committing _full_ adultery— meaning going all the way and having sex with Vegeta. To be frank he did commit adultery by kissing, groping and cuming against him... and in his mind and heart he did too... He _really_ didn't want to face Chi-Chi's wrath and he had to admit despite her constant yelling and bitching at practically everyone he really didn't want to hurt Chi-Chi by her finding out about what's he's been doing... Goku is a compassionate person after all.

"What am I going to do?" He grumbled out loud.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Vegeta clasped the swelling portion at nape of his neck as it continued to throb in pain, it felt like it was burning but it wasn't. Vegeta bit the bottom of his lip in frustration not wanting to admit to himself that he was in some serious pain, his pride wouldn't allow that. He wanted to kill Goku, for this like most beings that piss him off or somehow injure him... Vegeta also wanted to maim him for dominating him yet again, Goku had taken the male role in the heat of the kissing and dry humping and that hurt Vegeta's pride as a man... That didn't mean he didn't love it and wanted do it again like that... deep down, he just won't admit it to himself.

"Vegeta," Bulma called outside the training room knowing she'd be crushed under the weight, "dinner's ready."

He mentally cursed himself... he refused to let anyone see this done to him much less let them know it was Goku's doing. First of all the embarrassment would just kill him along with his injured pride and second it would be like admitting defeat and submission to his archival... Vegeta would rather die _again_.

The Saiyan Prince rose to his feet and whilst clasping his "hickey" he left the Gravity Room cursing all that dared cross his path. Bulma and Trunks, for their own good, was off in the kitchen and away from Vegeta for the time being. He went in the bathroom that was right next to the entrance of the mansion. Vegeta tried to the best of his ability to clean the fresh wound... it was a persistent little bugger since it was so deep from Goku's temporarily elongated canines.

"Fuck you, Kakarot," he grumbled whilst scrubbing his neck like it was nobody's business, "I refuse to stick by you for the rest of my life, you selfish idiot! He never thinks with his head!"

Thankfully Vegeta isn't a camel because he is spitting mad. He bandaged up his wound hoping that no one will question him on it if they know what's good for them. He sat down and began to pig out like an angry and vicious animal. Bulma felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't voice it because he's not _truly_ bothering her.

"Cool! I'm gonna eat like Dad too!" Trunks said ripping the meat from the bone like a Cheetah rips meat from the body of Zebras.

"Stop that Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed, now it's bothering her because it's effecting her son.

"Why?" He said with a mouth full of food.

"It's disgusting!"

"Dad is doing it," he whined.

"Your father is an adult and not my son. You are, so stop eating like an animal!"

Vegeta quickly finished whilst slamming his silverware down on the table not wanting to spoken to or listen to another one of the arguments between his wife and son. Vegeta feels he's above arguing with an eight year old.

Vegeta decided he needed a long hot bath, so he took one. As he soaked it took the edge off of his anger and relaxed his tense muscles. In his relaxed state of mind he suddenly jolted when he felt the bandage burn right off his shoulder and begin to heat up to an unbearable temperature. A low hiss left his lips as he clamped down his Mating Mark with his hand. This time when his hand glided over his Mating Mark a strong zing of pleasure erupted in his lower half of his body specifically his arousal. A small gasp left his lips when a sharper point pleasure went through him when moving his hand away.

One thought entered his mind when this odd occurrence happened: Kakarot.

No matter how many horrible images even ones of slugs came to mind it didn't deflate his slowly rising arousal. He's been so deprived lately erections have come so easily to him like when he was a teenage boy.

He knew from his gut that this had to be Goku's doing, he just knew as he ran his hand over the Mating Mark over and over again for intense pleasure. Vegeta began openly groaning and moaning soon enough as images of his "mate" kept running through his head. With each stroke to the blood filled organ, he thought of the feral look Goku had when he bit him. He couldn't help it, instinctually he wanted Goku to finish the Mating Mark ritual and make love to him, but he'd never admit this.

"Kakarot," he whispered breathily as if calling out to him as he came.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Goku heard and felt every moan and groan Vegeta was vocalizing. He could see and feel the prince masturbate and rub his Mating Mark with such vigorous attempt at getting off it's obvious that in this instant and it made Vegeta look even more alluring in Goku's opinion. Either way Goku felt his face slowly get hotter and hotter whilst feeling his arousal come to life. He absolutely refused to go to Vegeta, but he almost completely through that conviction to the wind when Vegeta called out his birth name with such desperate need... Goku had to excuse himself from the dinner table.


End file.
